Nothing Goes Together Better
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: Sometimes, you need to clear out the old to make room for the new- old fears must die for new courage to rise up. Series of drabbles of varying lengths that explore the relationship between Jack Frost and the NEW Nightmare King... Jamie Bennett. And the other Guardians make some appearances too.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie blinked his eyes open at the sound of sobbing- deep, heart wrenching, rib breaking sobs. He could feel someone under him, and see the moon above them, and little else.  
_"Rise, little Guardian. Rise, and be known as the New Nightmare King. Do as you have done and guard the children of the world."_

And then Jamie saw the rest of the world, saw tears streaking down Jack's face, and he remembered the deathly black arrow Pitch had hit him with. It pierced his ribs, his heart, his lungs- he felt cold and hot and as if he was melting all at the same time, and then...

He'd died.

Except dead people didn't wake up in the sobbing arms of their best friend (and if the two admitted it, maybe something more than that?), and come to think of it, dead people didn't have heartbeats, and Jamie could feel his pounding like a drum in his head.

Around him Jamie could _taste_ fear... Four people afraid of something, of... Jack? But Jack wasn't anyone to be afraid of! he was... He was fun times and snow days and late nights spent flying beneath the moonlight, with its glow as their only guide and the wind their ever silent companion.

And then he felt the powerful swirl of intelligence and subdued fear that made no sense until his mind supplied the word 'Nightmares' to him, unbidden but not unwelcome. Then he felt the _world._ So much fear, all right there, ready to be used, ready to be fed off of, ready...  
_Ready to be used to protect the very children that made it in the first place._

And beneath all that fear, closest to him but so far away never the less, he caught a whiff of something- not fear, and nowhere near as enjoyable, but similar. It was... It was despair, and it was coming from Jack. With a fearsome struggle (and it _was_ a struggle), Jamie raised his hand to touch Jack's hair, and heard a gasp (From Toothiana, he supposed, because the Tooth Fairy was very much like a mother to both him and Jack- and because he couldn't ever immagine North or Bunny sounding so feminine.), and then felt Jack stiffen before the two locked eyes...

And then lips.

_"Rise, and stay with him forever as you will. I owe him that much."_


	2. Chapter 2

1: Beauty

Jamie was beautiful, framed in shadow and sand, power flowing off of him; but he was most beautiful when he pulled his power in and held it.

2: Protection

Though neither of them needed protection, Jack would always remember almost losing Jamie, and forever remain his personal guardian.

3: Pairing off

Bunny had Mother Nature, and North had Mrs. North; even Tooth had herself a squeeze on the side, though the gender of said squeeze was unknown- Jack had Jamie, and that was just fine for him.

4: Music

Watching Jack and Jamie paint pictures of frozen shadow in the sky was like watching music, Sandy had decided- death defying and inexplicably soul touching.

5: Harry Potter

Jack had cried after Fred died- because much as the question was what is George without Fred, he had to ask what he was without Jamie, and the thoughts scared him.

6: Duets

Jamie tended to sing a lullaby to any child that woke with him in the room- and sometimes Jack joined in, his voice like warm ice.

7:Mother

Every so often, Tooth would pull them in for hugs they weren't quite expecting- but it felt so good to have a mom again that her two 'new boys' never complained.

8: Dominance

When they met (which was always) and they made love, it was often a fight for dominance, for the right to impale- one that Jack was letting Jamie win with increasing frequency, just to see the grin that would grace his features.

9: Serenity

Here, in the rising sun, there was serenity.

10: Rage

Here, as Jamie lay dying, there was rage.

11: The point between

And here in that space between Rage and Serenity was a tangle of desire and love and lust and whimpered 'I need you's.

12: Demons

They all had their own demons; Jamie just happened to be best at chasing away Jack's.

13: Caffeinated

The rule was 'never give Jamie caffeine' for a reason- he got _horny_ if he drank the stuff.

14: Challenge

Jack might not ever beat Bunny in a race, and neither could Jamie- but together, they were faster than 100 Easter Bunnies,

15: Transformers

The first time Jamie brought the toys up, Jack dropped to his knees and screamed "Damit Starscream, Alexis _needed _you!"


	3. Le Pregnant, Le Jack, and Le Jamie!

WARNING: Pseudo, Pseudo m-Preg ahead. Yeah, get used to my madness.

**North**

Nicholas St. North had seen many things in his time. But the sight of little Jamie Bennett looking rather... Well... pregnant, did _not_ fit in _anywhere_ on that admittedly long list of things he had seen.  
Perhaps, though, he had just put on some weight?  
"Hey North," Jamie said with a wave as he allowed his shadows to warp around him and collapse. "Mind if Jack and I stay here for a bit? Somehow, please don't ask me how he did it 'casue I don't know, Jack got me pregnant. We'd ask Sandy, but he's as homeless as us, technically."

North fell to the ground and Jamie grinned at the man lying on the floor as Jack floated in and laughed at North.  
"He took that well, didn't he? Let's try Bunny next, shall we?"

Jamie grinned and teleported to the Warren.

* * *

**Bunny**

E. Aster Bunnymund didn't get much time to himself, nor time to spend with his mate. They'd been childhood friends, and betrothed thanks to their fathers, but it definitely became love.

Seraphina moaned under him as he ground into her. He knew all her spots after the years they'd known each other, and so even though their couplings were decidedly rare, Bunny always made it worthwhile for them both.

He shrieked in a decidedly femminine manner as Shadows that signified teleportation began to fill his room. Quickly throwing the sheets around his body and Seraphina's, he growled in annoyance as Jamie entered the room from the shadows.

"Bit of a bad time, kid," Bunny ground out through his clenched teeth. Seraphina giggled beneath him, nearly silently, but Jamie heard her and his eyes widened.  
"Shit, didn't know you were entertaining a lady friend! Ummm... I'll make this quick then. Jack got me pregnant, can I stay here a few months or... you know, however long it takes to have a Guardian Baby?"

Seraphina and Jamie shared one of those 'this is so funny but so awkward' laughs as Bunny fainted right on top of her before falling off the bed and falling to the floor.

* * *

**Tooth**

Jack grinned as Tooth squealed for joy at his decleration of "Hey, Tooth!I got Jamie pregnant! Can we stay until he pops the kid out?"  
Her and the fairies were the driving force behind them getting together to begin with, so this was a big day. Jack wouldn't be surprised if Baby Tooth declared it a Fairy Holiday... Something messed up about that fairy, cute though she was.  
Tooth released Jack from her Death grip hug and kept saying "Yes, yes, yes!" In a happily high pitched voice. Abandoning her post, she flew off, to do what, Jack didn't know.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack and Jamie snuggled close to each other on the bed Tooth had provided.  
"Jack?" Jamie said, voice a nearly questioning whisper.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know this started as a prank, but... Joke's on us. I actually AM pregnant..."

There was a thump.  
"Jack? Jack?" Jamie called out, peeking over the edge of the bed to see Jack on the floor in a dead faint. Jamie snorted in laughter and brought his other half back onto the bed. "You took that well, didn't you?" He asked rhetorically.


End file.
